Behind the Ninth Gate
by Noemy009
Summary: Derrière la neuvième porte... ça veut tout dire, non? Enfin, voici mon interprétation de la suite ! Be kind ! ;)
1. Default Chapter

Salut tout le monde... bon. Comme je le disais, ceci est la suite qui me semblait la plus probable au film, mais enfin, dans le mystérieux et le fantastique, tout est possible. Donc, ayons l'esprit et accueillant !! :D  
Allez... bonne et lecture !  
(Ah, oui, désolée, mais pas de Johnny Depp pour vous Mesdames dans ce chapitre ! Enfin, vous inquiétez pas, il arrivera dans le second ! yaha !)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Derrière la neuvième porte  
_  
_I  
  
  
_Des rêves la hantaient_  
  


Amélia se réveilla en sursaut. Ce rêve, étrange et terrifiant... Sa tête vibrait encore de ces échos de voix... qui déchiraient la nuit.  
Peu à peu, les tremblements de son corps se calmèrent et la peur qui l'avait assaillie se dissipa. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers l' horloge électronique posée sur sa table de chevet.  
5h02  
Encore.  
Une fois de plus son cauchemar l'avait surprise à une heure à laquelle elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait se rendormir.  
Et une fois de plus, malgré sa fatigue, elle se força à sortir du lit et alla dans sa cuisine. Là elle fit réchauffer du thé et alla s'asseoir à table. Comme toujours, son cahier noir l'attendait, prêt à recevoir une nouvelle page de mots serrés et nerveux, extraits de son esprit tel un accouchement douloureux.  
Elle réprima un bâillement et se mit à écrire son rêve un nouvelle fois.  
  
Amélia était une jeune femme de 22 ans. Elle était de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés qui descendaient derrière ses épaules. Son teint était très clair et sa peau fine et douce, sans irrégularité. Ses yeux étaient la partie la plus étonnante de son visage : ils étaient d'un bleus- gris de perle, et leur forme était en amande. Les gens la regardaient avec une certaine insistance dans le bus, puis détournaient le regard. Certains gênés, d'autres s'étant aperçut que ses yeux mis à part, son visage était des plus communs.  
Amélia était étudiante en faculté d'Histoire, mais depuis que ces rêves avaient commencés, elle passait le plus clair de son temps en bibliothèque. Afin de trouver des réponses à ses questions...  
  
Une fois dans le bus, Amélia posa sa tête contre la vitre mal nettoyée et se mit à somnoler. Quand le conducteur nomma l'arrêt auquel elle devait descendre, la jeune fille sursauta. Le sommeil lui manquait terriblement. Les rêves paisibles aussi.  
La mort dans l'âme, Amélia marcha vers sa fac', les yeux vides, les mêmes pensées tournant toujours dans le même sens.  
  
En bref, la journée se passa de la même manière que les autres jours. Amélia assistait à ses cours sans le moindre enthousiasme, répondait correctement quand on l'interrogeait, passait ses examens sans se poser de questions. A la pose déjeuner, elle courrait à la bibliothèque chercher un livre, courrait ensuite à la cafétéria manger tout en lisant, puis allait rapporter le livre avant de retourner en cours.  
Elle travaillait de 18 à 21 heure dans un café à proximité.  
On aurait pu tout de même se demander quand et comment Amélia parvenait à travailler pour ses cours.  
La réponse était toute trouvée. Anxieuse de retrouver ses mauvais rêves, Amélia travaillait le plus tard qu'elle pouvait, quitte à passer des nuits blanches.   
Sa santé se dégradait. La jeune fille ne semblait pas s' en préoccuper, mais ses professeurs et le propriétaire du Café le voyait, eux. Ils lui posaient alors des questions, mais Amélia parvenait toujours à dévier subtilement la conversation. Certaines fois, ils insistaient, mais en voyant une troublante lueur de colère s'allumer dans son regard, ils la laissaient tranquille.  
Si les professeurs la trouvaient étrange, les étudiants, eux, préféraient tout bonnement l'éviter.  
Son air absent et néanmoins innocent dégageait une impression de malaise. Et personne de désirait le partager.  
  
Amélia allait-elle continuer d'être dévorée par les cauchemars qui la hantaient?  
Et puis....comment s'étaient-ils emparés d'elle?  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Voilà ! Bon, je sais que ça reste un peu évasif, mais je compte éclaircir les choses au chapitre suivant. Mais......  
J'ai une question pour vous !!  
Dans le prochain chapitre, vous préférerez :  
a) Savoir ce qui est arrivé à Dean Corso  
b) Un épisode flash-back Comment Amélia en est-elle arrivée là?  
  
Merci de me lire...... et de m'aider en reviewant ! ---- (ce verbe existe-t-il ??)


	2. Quick Note

  
  
Petite note à l'adresse de Sabine et de Soraya (mes seules lectrices !)  
  
En fait, l'hisoire à la base s'appelle  
  
The Ninth Gate  
  
et raconte l'histoire d'un homme peu scrupuleux, Dean Corso, (Johnny Depp adoré) qui part à la recherche d'un livre écrit par Satan lui-même, et qui ouvrirait la Neuvième Porte (porte de quoi, ça on nous le laisse deviner).  
  
Bon. A la fin, il trouve le livre, ouvre la Neuvième Porte et la traverse....  
  
Et fin du film.  
  
Alors moi, j'ai voulu faire une suite : Behind (dernière) the Ninth Gate   
  
Donc j'ai ajouté un nouveau personnage : Amélia, qui fait d'étrange rêve... et dans le deuxième chap que je vais publier, notre cher Dean Corso apparaît et change sa vie.  
  
Dans le troisième chapitre, je pense dire (en tout cas je suppose) ce qui est arrivé à Dean Corso quand il a traversé la Porte...  
  
Voualou ! Bisous à tous ceux qui me lisent !  
  
: ) 


	3. Une rencontre insignifiante

Bon. Comme je l'ai marqué sur ma précédente fic, j'ai eu quelques déboires... entre autre, une grosse panne d'inspiration...  
So sorry.  
Mais me revoilà sur pied, prête à tout (et surtt au pire)  
  
J'ai maintenant le plaisir de répondre aux reviews FORT nombreuses (applause)  
  
**Agélique : **Merci de cette preuve de bonne volonté  
  
**Sabine : **Ah.... merci, c'est toujours très gratifiant d'avoir des compliments de toi !! mdr...  
  
**Soraya : **Merci, toi et Sab et Nas vous êtes des amies fidèles qui vont lire toutes mes histoires même si vous n'avez pas vu le film... bravo ! Je vous adore  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

II

_Le début de la fin_

On était une brûlante nuit de Juillet. L'air était étouffant, le ciel noir dégagé laissait entrevoir quelques étoiles. Il devait être autour de 21h passées. La Capitale vivait ses heures de gloire, dans son incessante activité de cur qui bat.  
  
Amélia marchait d'un pas rapide et heureux en rentrant chez elle. Elle venait de terminer son dernier service au café. Maintenant, elle était en vacances pour deux mois ! Les grasses matinées et les sorties au cinéma étaient enfin accessibles !  
  
Replaçant la lanière de son sac sur son épaule, Amélia tourna dans une grande rue peuplée de monde.  
Les passants parlaient et jacassaient vivement, heureux d' être ensemble. Et Amélia était comme eux. Libre et vibrante de rêves.  
  
Mais soudain, un homme se détacha de la masse et attira son regard.  
  
A ce moment, le temps s' étira et sembla se figer. Plus aucun vacarme ne parvint à ses oreilles. Plus aucun bruit. Plus aucun raisonnement.  
  
L'homme était de taille moyenne, brun, les cheveux rejetés en arrière, portant un sac en bandoulière. Ses vêtements étaient assez ordinaires. Un pantalon marron, une chemise et un pardessus gris qui lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux.   
A mesure qu'il approchait, Amélia remarqua qu'il avait la peau mate. Une moustache noir fine et un bouc.  
Il marchait d'une manière assurée, son regard perçant scannant tout ce qui était dans son champs de vision.  
  
Mais il ne sembla pas la voir. Pourtant, Amélia, le regardait avec une insistance dont elle-même n'avait pas conscience.  
Comme s'il venait d'ailleur pour chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de bien particulier.  
  
Chassant cette pensée de sa tête, Amélia continua de marcher et fit semblant de ne plus se préoccuper du bel inconnu.  
Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand la jeune fille s'aperçut que l'homme fonçait tout droit sur elle et qu'il allait, s'il ne changeait de direction, lui rentrer dedans.   
  
Trop tard.  
  
Essayant de l'éviter, Amélia fit un écart sur le côté, mais cela ne fut pas suffisant.  
L'homme lui rentra dedans de plein fouet.  
  
Amélia fut projetée sur le pavé violemment. Estourbie, elle s'attendit à voir les pieds de l'inconnu s'arrêter devant elle et une main se proposer devant ses yeux.  
Mais rien ne se produisit.  
Ebétée, la jeune fille tourna la tête rapidement pour apercevoir la silhouette de l'homme continuer d'avancer pour disparaître dans la foule.  
  
Amélia resta quelques secondes à le regarder, incrédule, s'appuyant sur le bitume sale de la rue. Tentant désespérément de comprendre se qui venait de se produire.  
  
Mais une voix la tira de sa distraction.  
  
Est-ce que ça va, mademoiselle ?  
  
Amélia leva la tête pour découvrir un jeune homme en habit de bureau, qui lui tendait la main.  
La jeune fille la prit d'un air absent et se releva.  
  
Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ? répéta-t-il en cherchant à rencontrer son regard.  
Mais celui de la malheureuse était vague et dépourvu de raison.  
  
Je crois. Merci. murmura-t-elle avant de planter le jeune homme, et de fuir dans la cohue.   
Elle allait rentrer chez elle maintenant. Dans son appartement.   
Annah connaissait son chemin. Pourtant Annah était plus perdue que jamais.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Suspens !!! Tin,tin,tin ! Comme dirai Nana...  
Cela vous a plût ?  
  
Dites-le moi... et surtt allez sur mon home page (dont l'adresse est dans ma bio)  
  
La review, c'est là ! En dessous ! 


End file.
